OS L'Ode de la horde des Wargs blancs
by Lotra
Summary: Pourquoi dit-on que le froid peut être mordant et l'hiver dangereux ? Car dans leur sillage arrive toujours la horde prédatrice des Wargs blancs


_Salut salut :)_

 _Nouvelle petite histoire où est relaté le périple des fiers, forts et indomptables Wargs blancs durant le Rude Hiver du Tiers Âge du monde. Les noms de lieux, personnages, évènements etc. sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien, je ne fais que narrer en détails et développer un tout petit passage (tenant en une seule ligne) présent dans les annales du SDA, qui a laissé libre court à mon imagination pour rédiger cela :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **L'Ode de la horde des Wargs blancs**_

Nous sommes le clan le plus soudé qui existe entre la roche des Monts Brumeux et les vagues de la Grande Mer. Nous formons la seule horde à avoir jamais exploré les terres septentrionales de l'extrême nord à l'extrême sud et de l'aube naissante de l'est au crépuscule tombant de l'ouest. Nous sommes le groupe le plus endurci aux chevauchées et le plus rompu à la chasse, et celui dont la mémoire remonte jusqu'aux Premiers Âges de la terre et de l'air. Nous sommes les Wargs blancs, les descendants des premiers Loups, les fils de Draugluin, et désormais l'une des races les plus rares du vaste monde.

Nous demeurons principalement dans les neiges des montagnes ou sur l'herbe des vallons existant entre leurs bras. Certains peuples nous donnent le nom de Loups des neiges, d'autres racontent que nous sommes des enfants des montagnes elles-mêmes ; mais tous tremblent devant nous. Car nous sommes des créatures fortes, et nos mâchoires sont puissantes. Lorsque nous chassons notre gibier, et que nous tombons sur un village d'Hommes, leurs cris de panique répondent à nos hurlements de ralliement. Lorsque nous traquons nos proies, et qu'elles n'ont pas de refuge où s'abriter, aucun galop ou battement d'aile ne peut les sauver. Car nous sommes des prédateurs, et il existe peu de créatures que nous redoutons.

Nous ne sommes inféodés à personne, si ce n'est à notre instinct commun de survie, et nul ne se sert de nous pour accomplir ses desseins. Nos parents bruns vivant dans les terres méridionales laissent des Orques les chevaucher, pourvu qu'ils en retirent abri et nourriture. Mais nous ne sommes leurs égaux que par notre apparence première : car nous sommes des Wargs blancs, indépendants de tout, et nul ne nous monte. Nous ne nous soumettons pas, et personne ne nous domestique par l'appât ou ne nous dompte par la force : nous ne craignons pas le fouet, ni les lances ou les fourches. Et si au cours de nos chasses ou déplacements nous tombons sur un Orque esseulé, cette différence entre nos parents bruns et nous-même lui est rappelée lorsque nos gueules se referment sur lui. Nos parents s'inclinent bas devant eux, nous grondons fort devant eux. Dominés par leur instinct de soumission, ils se battent à leurs côtés et très souvent périssent ; emmenés par notre instinct de liberté, nous nous battons seuls et triomphons toujours. Faiblesse ou force d'esprit déterminent qui sont les morts ou les vivants. Et nous, les Wargs blancs, nous sommes vivants et forts.

Nous avons vu bien des pays et traversé bien des terres, habitées ou désertes, fertiles ou désolées. Nous avons dormi dans les grottes profondes du Mont Gram, nous avons bu dans l'eau brillante du gué Tharbad. Nous avons foulé l'herbe des hautes terres de Houssaye et la boue des basses terres du Rhudaur. Nous avons chassé le cerf aux aguets dans l'ouest et le voyageur égaré dans l'est ; et nous sommes toujours parvenus au bout de la voie que nous nous sommes choisis. Car nous sommes les Wargs blancs, chasseurs d'exception et bêtes féroces, qui ne peuvent être vaincues.

Cette nouvelle saison commence de manière bien différente aux autres : la neige s'étend sur bien des lieues au-delà des régions où elle tombe habituellement. Le froid prend la terre, le gel frappe les arbres, le givre atteint les feuilles : mais nous n'en sommes pas importunés, car il s'agit là de l'environnement prédestiné de notre race. Mais ces malheurs s'abattent sur les autres créatures, qui migrent ou se cachent, fuyant la neige comme ceux dont elle est l'habitat. Nous, Wargs blancs, Loups des neiges, nous déplaçons dans la poudreuse et sur la glace glorieusement, le museau relevé, les pattes droites et la queue tendue, de fierté de nous savoir les dominants de ces contrées craintes par les autres. Nous nous déplaçons, suivant les traces de notre gibier en déroute. Les montagnes sont ce soir loin derrière nous, notre région natale le sera dans les prochains jours. Mais toute terre enneigée est notre royaume. Un fleuve, qui d'ordinaire aurait barré la route aux bêtes, est gelé ce matin. Le bruit de l'eau est absent, mais sa surface est lisse et unie. Aucune fissure ne vient avilir cette vision nouvelle pour nous : car nous n'avons jamais passé au-delà de cette eau, celle du fleuve Baranduin, qui s'est toujours dressée devant nous en muraille liquide, et à présent cela nous est possible.

Lorsque le soleil passe à l'ouest, notre clan tout entier s'assemble. Sages aînés et bouillants cadets, louves et louveteaux, chacun possède une place destinée au sein de notre cercle. Nous débattons de l'état du Baranduin, porte désormais ouverte vers des terres que nous n'avons encore jamais parcourues, dont nous n'avons encore jamais foulé l'herbe ni chassé les habitants. Le pour est pesé, le contre est soulevé ; tout le monde est écouté. La vent de ce soir vient secouer nos crinières et agiter nos fourrures. Il vient de l'est et nos montagnes et souffle vers l'ouest et l'autre rive. Nous le sentons : un vent froid, mordant, mortel pour qui n'a pas d'abri ; tout comme nous. Il nous correspond, et nous sommes ce vent. Et ce soir, il souffle sur ces terres non explorées ; nous, Wargs blancs, déferlerons ainsi également dessus.

La lune baisse, l'aube débute, et avec elle un nouveau jour pour le monde comme pour notre horde. Nous bondissons sur la glace et passons à l'ouest, poursuivant notre périple et notre inconnu ; et nous découvrons. Le pays que nous traversons ce soir est étrange, et les arbres différents ; les clairières où notre horde se rassemble sous les étoiles, emplissant les nuits de nos hurlements, sont plus spacieuses. La découverte nous séduit, l'exploration nous attire, et il ne se trouve rien qui ne puisse nous interdire notre voyage. Nous en chassons les bêtes, et les habitants ; ces derniers sont d'ailleurs bien similaires à ces premiers. Ils vivent dans des trous comme des lièvres, sont de courte taille comme des castors et fuient en piaillant comme des poules. Ils sont de deux fois moindres en poids comparés à nous, et ne possèdent que peu d'armes pour nous affronter : des créatures bien faibles devant des Wargs blancs, en vérité. Au cours d'une nuit suivante agitée, un de nos anciens meneurs nous déclare être finalement parvenu à identifier ces terres que nous dominons maintenant : nous sommes les prédateurs des plaisantes terres de la Comté, et ces petits êtres sont appelés Semi-Hommes.

Notre avancée se poursuit dans le pays, la rumeur de notre venue nous précédant. Des cors se mettent maintenant à sonner autour de nous, mais nous en rions et n'en sommes nullement effrayés. Nous ne sommes pas des proies, mais des chasseurs, des assaillants et non des défenseurs. Lorsque des sonneries arrivent à nos oreilles, nous bifurquons vers les courageux fous ayant soufflé ces appels, et nous les dispersons en grondant. Nous récompensons leur bravoure d'avoir prévenu leurs compagnons par la terreur et la mort : mais telle est la dure nécessité qui régit le monde dans lequel nous sommes nés. La fatalité s'abat sur les courageux et les lâches sans distinction, mais elle n'attrape pas les forts. Et nous sommes les Wargs blancs, des bêtes fortes.

En cette nouvelle journée, nous sommes confrontés à une situation suscitant l'étonnement parmi notre clan : entre les collines blanchies qui forment les terriers des Semi-Hommes et un lac verglassé sur lequel se reflètent les rayons du soleil, une troupe d'habitants se tient. Elle bloque le passage plus avant, de courtes lances et haches dans les mains, et tremble dans la neige. Mais nous sommes frappés de constater que l'origine de ce tremblement n'est pas le hérissement de nos poils ou les retroussements de nos babines, mais le simple froid qui recouvre la région. Leur peur est absente. Dans leurs rangs se tient une silhouette de haute taille, possédant une lame de métal et un bâton de bois. Son ombre protectrice recouvre les petits habitants, et nous comprenons que son charisme les englobe également. En cette nouvelle journée, le courage tient en rangs tout un village de Semi-Hommes contre nous. Toutefois nous laissons notre courroux remplacer notre étonnement, car nous sommes ici défiés, et nous nous précipitons sur eux. Les Wargs blancs ne connaissent pas la peur, ils la suscitent : nous attaquons donc. Crocs contre haches, griffes contre lances, la mêlée est générale. Notre force qu'ils contrent de leur bravoure fait d'eux des adversaires aussi surprenants que remarquables : certains d'entre nous sont abattus, s'éteignant dans la neige qu'ils sont venus conquérir. D'autres projettent les Semi-Hommes dans les airs, fêtus de paille sur leur chemin. Beaucoup d'êtres des deux camps ne retrouveront ni les hauteurs des Monts Brumeux ni les profondeurs de leurs terriers, ni les flocons étoilés de l'est ni les feux de cheminée de l'ouest. Mais le combat le plus féroce se joue autour du Grand Homme à l'épée et au bâton : des flammes jaillissent de ses armes, brûlent nos queues et nos museaux, tandis que nous ripostons par lacérations et morsures quand nous le pouvons. Ses artefacts empêchent notre multitude de le mettre à bas, et à nos hurlements de colère s'ajoutent de plus en plus nos jappements de douleur. Cette impuissance à le vaincre nous éberlue : nous, Wargs blancs, auxquels nul ne peut résister, sommes mis en échec par un seul défenseur !

Notre instinct, qui mène toute action de notre horde, nous pousse finalement à nous retirer devant nos opposants. Nous ne pouvons nous soustraire à notre instinct, qu'il fasse notre force ou notre faiblesse, qu'il soit synonyme de victoire et de butin ou de défaite et de pertes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons dù céder devant des créatures vivantes que nous pensions vaincre. Mais patience ! Le temps de notre revanche sur elles arrivera, et Gandalf le Magicien ne sera pas toujours présent pour les protéger.


End file.
